Akodo Dairuko
Akodo Dairuko, the Steel Lion, Age of the Conquest: The Clans was the daughter of Akodo Shigetoshi, the Lion Clan Champion, and Akodo Hiroko. She was a paragon of Bushido and tactician. Training Dairuko trained with the Lioness Legion and was a personal student of Matsu Kenji. Akodo Dairuko Character Bios Lion Clan Champion In 1175 Imperial Histories 2, p. 274 her elder brother Akodo Shinjiro became the Lion Champion after their father's retirement. Rivalry, by Shawn Carman In 1198 he was killed by Shinjo Min-Hee as revenge for her father Shinjo Shono's death at the hands of Shigetoshi during the Lion's march on Shiro Moto in 1170. Dairuko's second brother, Akodo Kano, refused to become the new champion, and passed the duty on to the third and youngest child, Dairuko. GenCon Special Scrolls, by the L5R Story Team As champion Dairuko announced she was glad that her brother died a warrior’s death, and she was confident honor was satisfied. Scenes from the Empire, Part 24, by Yoon Ha Lee, Robert Denton, and Shawn Carman A dour, serious young woman, her hair was prematurely graying from stress and worry. Imperial Histories 2, p. 278 Sensei Dairuko's principle duties for the clan were as a sensei, a teacher of the younger soldiers before they underwent their gempukku. A Matter of Honor (Story) Shinrai Dairuko had favored the blade given her at her gempukku by Matsu Kenji, but eventually the Kitsu Kagako aided her to remove her doubts about to wield Shinrai, the Celestial Sword of the Lion. Emperor Edition Starter Fiction: Lion Clan Yodotai Threat The Unicorn sought satisfaction among the court of the Second City, and they received the mediation of the Kitsuki to see if the Lion struck them without provocation in the Ki-Rin's Path. In the Imperial Court the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi sought a reprimand to the Lion on behalf of the Unicorn, requesting to know why the Lion attacked. The Empress Iweko I wished to remain the Lion motivations in secrecy, and allowed them to do their own duty without interference. Dairuko realized that Nitoshi, Champion of the clan of secrets, had not discovered the Yodotai threat. Scenes from the Empire 29, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Chasing Legulus In 1199 Dairuko lead an army into Unicorn territory. She requested permission to patrol Ki-Rin's Path to Moto Naleesh. The Unicorn Clan Champion offered her Clan's aid to the Lion in their search of the Yodotai threat. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason The Khan Shinjo Min-Hee joined her forces, Gates of Chaos, Part 3, by Seth Mason and Dairuko ordered to scour the Yodotai commander, Legulus. Akodo Dairuko (Gates of Chaos flavor) They found the gaijin in the Western Wastes, and engaged them. Aftermath, Part 2, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton A unit of Lion's Pride engaged his personal guard, and Matsu Rika fought him in personal combat. Eventually Shinjo Min-Hee joined the fight and beheaded Legulus. Aftermath, Part 3, by Robert Denton and Seth Mason Moving to the Colonies Destroying the Fallen Armies Dairuko decided to command her army toward the Colonies, and spent the winter there. This was announced by her representative in the Ivory Court, Matsu Yoshito. Scenes from the Empire 38, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton The 9th Imperial Legion led by Shinjo Kinto had marched against the Fallen who had taken Journey's End Keep. There, the Imperial Legion faced Unicorn forces led by Shinjo Yoshie, while a second army of Lion Fallen under the command of Akodo Tsudoken attempted to flank them, but they were outmaneuvered by the arrival of the combined forces of Dairuko, Shinjo Min-Hee, and the Ivory Champion Shinjo Tselu. Yoshie's forces broke to intercept Dairuko's army, and the 9th Legion intercepted Akodo Tsudoken's Fallen legion. Kinto killed Tsudoken in personal combat. Age of Ivory, Part 3, by Seth Mason Meeting Seiken Dairuko met Iweko Seiken in the Second City. The Imperial Heir intended to right all the wrongs of the Colonies, but the Lion Champion told his actions bothered her, because he was moving too quickly, too boldly. The Coming Storm, Part One, by Brian Yoon A Matter of Honor Dairuko assembled an army in the Castle of the Swift Sword to face the Crab on the battlefield, a reckoning for their slight in the Imperial Court, where the Lion had blamed the Crab for the appearance on an oni of the Shadowlands, Minikui no Oni, within the Lion lands. The Scorpion Clan allowed the crab to cross their lands, while the Unicorn granted passage through the Iuchi Pass to the Lion Army. Both armies clashed in the Plains of Thunder, until it was eventually exposed that a corrupted shugenja descendant of the defunct Shimizu family had summoned the Oni. Dairuko personally gave to the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kisada her apologies for the claims made by her people in court. Conflict with the Scorpion The Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi took an unhealthy interest in Dairuko, attempting to see how the Lion functioned while their Champion was so far away in the Colonies herself. Age of Ivory, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Lion made allegations that the Scorpion were using trade caravans to move information and spies through Shamate Pass under the pretense of supplying their fortifications at the Second Pit. A Line in the Sand, (Rulebook story) Lion and Scorpion incidents escalated, and war was petitioned. The Kitsu Tombs were attacked by surprise. Shikomizue (A Line in the Sand flavor) The Ikoma suggested a winter campaign, but Dairuko dismissed that idea. They would spend the winter training her troops, to attack the Scorpion when the spring thaws came. The New Order, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Dairuko allowed the Matsu to wage war in a manner of their choosing, and her brother Kano left Musha Shugyo to aid Dairuko in the war. Twenty Festivals, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Lion forces sent into Scorpion territory were engaged by oni, after the Scorpion let the demons to breach the Scorpion Wall. Calculated Risk (A Line in the Sand flavor) After their defeat in the Battle at the Second Pit Thunderous Acclaim – Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Chris Hand the Lion were routed from Shamate Pass. Bayushi Chizuken (Thunderous Acclaim flavor) Dairuko swore to raze Kyuden Bayushi and kill Nitoshi with her own katana. Unforgivable (Thunderous Acclaim flavor) A Lion army led by Dairuko relentlessly advanced in the Scorpion lands, despite the Scorpion opposition. Archer's Position (Evil Portents flavor) Nitoshi ordered to torch Kyuden Bayushi, denying Dairuko the satisfaction to do it herself. The Fall of Kyuden Bayushi (Evil Portents flavor) Reign of Iweko II War on the Empire During the festivals predating Iweko Seiken's coronation, the Imperial Heir had publicly humiliated Daigotsu Kanpeki by announcing that he would remove him as Spider Clan Champion. Seiken's brother, Iweko Shibatsu would join the Susumu family as their daimyo and become Lord Spider. Kanpeki considered this as betrayal of the deal between his father and Iweko I and declared war on the Empire. Thunderous Acclaim, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Christopher Hand Rise of Jigoku Dairuko was forced to defend Rokugan from the Spider forces, and she staunched the Shadowlands creatures of the Second Pit and even commanded Scorpion samurai when Nitoshi left his lands. Shortly after, it was known that the Scorpion Champion had killed Doji Makoto and Shiba Tsukimi, delivering their heads to Kanpeki as a show of allegiance to him, an act which was followed by half of his Clan. Most of Scorpion samurai were destroyed or imprisoned by the Lion. Overwhelmed by an endless myriads of monsters and madmen who appeared from the Shinomen Mori, the Lion and Crab withdrew from Seikitsu Pass, the crossroads of the Empire. Kanpeki led their forces to the City of the Rich Frog, while the Rokugani forces camped at Rengai Mura. There the Yogo Daimyo Yogo Amika and the infamous Yogo Haruto gifted the Lion with the Oni's Eye. Through the nemuranai she and her brother Kano learned that Kanpeki had stormed Toshi Ranbo, and that Nitoshi had been instrumental to secure the Iweko family out of the Spider's reach. Dairuko saw her former enemy dueling Kanpeki and dying in the Imperial Throne Room, as a true Rokugani hero. With Kanpeki's breach of the city, Toshi Ranbo's fortifications were in shambles, so the Dairuko rallied her forces to attack him. Blood Moons, by Mari Anne Murdock Evacuation to the Colonies The rebellious Spider forces vanished before the assembled Rokugani armies would engage them. The Phoenix sought the location of the Third Seal, which was eventually destroyed by an endless horde of Shadowlands creatures. The Mantis Islands fell and the Rise of Jigoku was unleashed. The Emperor began the evacuation to the Colonies. The Dawn of Onyx Edition External Links * Akodo Dairuko (Emperor) * Akodo Dairuko Exp (Gates of Chaos) * Akodo Dairuko, the Steel Lion (Ivory) Category:Lion Clan Leaders